Serenity
by Big Empty
Summary: "A sadness crept through her chest as she looked at the ruined motorcycle. She couldn't hold the fat, silent tears that finally fell as she took in the sight of a bloody road rash covering his right side. His half helmet was still tightly in place under his jaw, though it too had obviously fell victim to the pavement, and she thanked God that he had decided to even wear one."
1. Chapter 1

This is, in all seriousness, my first SOA fanfiction. That being said, I hope you all enjoy it. We all obviously know who any recognizable characters belong to, as just as the opposite for those you do not recognize. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors- I've been working on this for a few weekends, but anyone who writes can vouch for how difficult it can be to beta your own work. Title is completely inspired by Godsmack, an obviously talented and awesome band. This will be a relatively (just slightly, I promise) slow build, as I don't like rushing stories or plots.

 _As I sit here and slowly close my eyes_  
 _I take another deep breath_  
 _And feel the wind pass through my body_  
 _I'm the one in your soul,_  
 _Reflecting inner light_  
 _Protect the ones who hold you-_  
 _Cradling in your inner child_

The voice traveled weakly through the speaker, "There was an accident. I… Hell, I don't know what happened. One second I was behind the motorcycle- they came out of nowhere and shot him! I've never seen so much blood before in my life, Hol." Hollis dropped her book on the coffee table situated next to her corner chair. She ignored the groan of her joints as she stood, the sound of her frightened baby brother's voice became shakier. "I tried calling the police, but he threatened me before he passed out. I mean, he was shot, Hol. What if he's dangerous? I don't know what to do. I need your help. Please."

"Slow down." Though her tone was calm, the young woman couldn't practically hear anything over the rushing pulse occupying her ears. "I don't quite understand what happened, Nath. I'm putting my shoes on now. Where are you?"

"I'm on 28. I was leaving Todd's- I know you don' want me there with his dad and all, but I swear we weren't doing anything except smoking a little weed, and I thought maybe you'd be tired from working all day and wouldn't ask me-" He stopped, voice cracking. "I'm on the side of the highway, Hollis. There's blood everywhere and I know I shouldn't have moved him, but he insisted and I'm sitting in the fucking weeds and I'm freaking out! He's barely breathing!"

"I need you to remain calm, Nathan." She pushed her shoulder up, holding her cell phone against her ear. She dug through the various keys in the glass bowl next to the front door, searching for the right keyfob. "This is what you're doing to do, okay? I want you to listen closely, this could be the difference between life and death, Nathan. Promise me you're going to remain calm and listen."

"I p-promise."

Hollis' heart broke at the sob, silently reminding herself this was not the time to break down. Trying to organize her thoughts, she shifted through her memories of all of the "life lessons" her grandfather had taught her. Their father, kind but strict and the absolute opposite of his own father, typically demanded the children only saw their grandfather in way of him visiting them at their country home. His bike was the loudest noise she could remember from her childhood, the Harley going much faster over the dirt road than any car should. Grandpa Walsh had a few stories of being shot in his arsenal, and even more of being shot at. She recalled the words quickly, " _Stay low, apply pressure, and hope the motherfucker don't come back."_

"Can you tell where the bullet entered?"

There was fumbling on the other line, the distinct sound of cloth tearing. "Y-yeah, they got him on the right side. I don't see anywhere else, I ripped his shirt around the… God. The hole… I'm going to be sick-"

"You need to take a sweater or shirt, whatever you have right there with you, and apply heavy pressure to the wound. When I get half way there, I'm going to call the police-"

"He said no police!"

"I don't care what he said!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and soften her tone. "This man could die, Nathan. Do you understand that? Someone wants him dead, Nathan, and you're going to be the one involved, watching it from the beginning. I'm calling the police and I'll get to you before they do. Keep pressing on the wound. It's going to be okay."

The air was humid as she shoved herself into her car. Forcing the key into the ignition, she reversed swiftly. State Road 28 was ten, fifteen minutes tops, away from her home. She knew she didn't have that kind of time. Try as she might, she couldn't get her breathing to quite match the collected tone she had given her brother before hanging up.

In all honesty, Hollis had never experienced anything like this before. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Nathan's named flashing across the screen, an immediate rock taking up residence in the center of her stomach, just knowing something was wrong. Surely, if the man was on a motorcycle, she could conclude he had some affiliation to one of the surrounding gangs. He was either out of his territory, or someone else was in his. Leave it to Nathan to experience something so traumatic- she'd be lucky if he was ever the same after this.

Her speedometer hit 75, only letting off of the gas when she hit the curve off 28. The speed throughout here was 45 and she tried to remind herself that she wouldn't be help to either her brother or the stranger if she ended up dead. Her fingers trembled with adrenaline as she dialed three numbers.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's been a shooting," her voice cracked and she harshly cleared her throat. What was she even supposed to say? "There's been a drive by on State Road 28. A man on a motorcycle, someone came up behind him and shot him."

"Where at on 28, ma'am?" Various codes where thrown and her heart clenched as she saw the motorcycle, and its pieces, scattered in the middle of the two lane highway. "We're dispatching someone there now, but I need a little more information, miss."

"28, right near the turn off for Creek Bend. My—" She stopped herself suddenly, deciding in a moment that telling the dispatcher that her brother was the only witness at the scene may not be the smartest. "I was driving behind, I didn't get a good look at the shooter. My little brother, he was following me home. He's applying pressure now." Slamming the car door shut, she took running leaps to the weeds where she saw Nathan crying, hands covered in blood as he pushed his navy sweater against the man's back.

"First respondents are on their way, ma'am. Is he responsive?"

Her knees hit the ground roughly and she laid a soft hand on her brother's shoulder as to not startle him. He immediately sobbed, moved away and began to wipe his bloodied hands on the legs of his acid washed jeans. Once again holding her phone with her shoulder, she barely inched the man so his front was resting on the tops of her legs, her bottom resting on her feet. Nathan must have shifted him on his left side so he wouldn't have restrictions getting to the wound. This road in particular was dark, an especially good area to commit crime and it had seen its fair share of bodies being dumped in the ditches. His features were indistinguishable, even with her headlights shining towards them.

Grimacing, she lifted Nathan's sweater. The hole was blatant, a rush of blood further staining the white of his shirt. He was lacking a vest, something she frowned with surprise at, before quickly scolding herself for being judgmental.

"He's unresponsive. There's… there is a lot of blood. I only see one wound. He's breathing, but it looks shallow. What if it hit a lung? Should I try to sit him up?"

"Don't move him! Keep applying pressure, alright? Try not to move the victim-the response team is on their way and first respondents should be arriving any minute. You're doing great, okay?"

Curse words fell from her lips as the man groaned, trying to shift while a soft prayer fell from Nathan's lips, thankful for the small sign of life from the man. The siblings could hear the wail of the sirens, the blue and red lights coming around the corner at a speed to rival Hollis'.

"Thank God," Nathan groaned. "Thank, God."

Hollis watched as the state trooper slammed his door quickly, skirting around the bike laying on its side in the middle of the highway. His sirens had stopped, but the constant flashing of lights was making her dizzy. Still applying pressure, she sat quietly while the officer reached for the radio on his shoulder, a few code words escaping thinly stretched lips.

Nathan kept his back turned and tried to keep focusing on anything but the blood staining his hands. He had always heard blood was warm when it first left a body, but his hands were freezing and he couldn't decide if it had been a lie or shock was beginning to set in.

The police officer crouched next to Hollis, eyes scanning the victim. "Any signs of consciousness? Move over, I'll keep applying pressure- it's not safe with his blood everywhere."

Hollis found the comment odd, considering the man could very well be dying and she already had a large amount of his blood covering her thighs and hands. Her safety was the last thing to register right now and she seriously debating on shoving the stranger off of her laps just to attack the officer. She quickly realized her anger was misplaced- he was right, but her adrenaline was running high. "J-just a groan. And they said not to move him. I'm fine, he's already on me." She was cut off at the wail of another siren, this time belonging to the ambulance.

The whole scenario was unlike anything the siblings had experienced before. Hollis wrapped her arms tightly around her brother, supporting him though he's a good half a foot taller than herself. Her legs hurt from the position of holding the stranger and a sadness crept through her stomach and up her chest as she looked at the ruined bike. The emergency vehicles managed to light the darkened highway and Hollis caught a better glimpse at the stranger as they moved his body on the medical stretcher past them.

She couldn't hold the fat, silent tears that finally fell as she took in the sight of a bloody road rash covering his right side. His half helmet was still tightly in place under his jaw, though it too had obviously fell victim to the pavement, and she thanked God that he had decided to even wear one.

"I want to go home, Hollis." She nodded at Nathan, at a loss for words, but wholeheartedly agreeing. The comforts of home sounded pretty damn good right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm happy that you all liked the first chapter so much and I hope the same for chapter 2! I'm sorry that it took so long, but I lost my documents and had to rewrite. That being said, I have to be honest and say that I'm not really feeling this chapter. I really have to be in a groove while writing, but I wanted to update for you guys! I might scrap this chapter and rewrite it entirely, but until then, here it is. I hope it's passable.

* * *

Hollis stared up at her ceiling, her hazel eyes following the circular movement of her fan. A slight sweat crept across her brow and she kicked out of her comforter in frustration. It had been a week since the accident and the possibility of losing her mind seemed to be more likely than she was willing to admit. For a week, an entire seven days (and she was counting,) Hollis had tried to visit the stranger in surrounding hospitals. No one would give her any information, and okay, she could understand that without the right information to give in return, but the media hadn't covered a damn thing. She checked local newspaper after newspaper, searching online and wondering why this wasn't a headline. Nothing. It was like it never happened, and if it weren't for Nathan driving her nuts all week, she would have thought it really _hadn't._

Turning on her side, the green numbers flashed at her heavy eyes. Three o'clock in the morning and still counting. She was no longer startled as her door let out a groan, Nathan poking his head of blonde curls, much like her own, through the opening. Hollis shifted over, leaving plenty of space for him and what had recently become their normal routine.

"Still up." It was a statement. He grumbled, plopping down unceremoniously. His typically tan skin had a pallor to it, bags hanging beneath each of his brown eyes. "I've got to get something from Ted, Lis. I'm so fucking tired."

"I know what happened was traumatic, I wish you hadn't been there. I know that sounds terrible of me, but I really do- even if it meant that man dying. I wish you didn't have to go through that." Her small hand pulled a curl, watching it spring back towards his scalp. "I love you a lot, Nathan. But if I find out that you're running to Teddy for drugs, I'll kick his ass, his dad's ass, then yours. Things happen and we all have our ways of coping, but you're seventeen. I've given you every tool possible to make sure you don't end up a loser, I'll be damned before you use this as an excuse to do drugs."

Her words were particularly discouraging tonight and Nathan found himself scowling. It wasn't easy having a sister with mother-syndrome, but as much as Hollis was a badass, she was soft. He and Hollis had always been extremely close, sharing a bond that only death brought, and with that came honestly. But his sister was usually understanding and the more sympathetic of the two.

"Jesus, Hollis. Weed isn't going to turn me into a loser. I'm asking for something to calm my anxiety, not a hit of heroin. What do you want me to do?"

"Give it time. You did a really brave thing-"

He scoffed, "I didn't do shit. I witnessed a man being shot and was too much of a coward to call anyone but my big sister. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell would I have done if they came back to see if they finished the job and I dragged you into that mess? I'm a fucking moron."

"Nathan, knock it off." She pushed herself up, resting her back against her yellow wall. "You can deny anything else, but I'm not letting you beat yourself up. As shitty as this world is, a lot of people would have left that man there for dead. It's fuck up, but it's the truth. They would have left him there to die and not even bat an eye or lose sleep over it. He may be alive, for all we know, and you're still here with bags under your eyes wondering if he's okay. You're a good kid, Nate, and I'm sure as hell really proud of you."

The room was silent for several moments. "I went back."

"What?"

"I went back. Not like, intentionally or anything. I mean, we have to pass that road anytime we really want to go into town, but I don't know, there was still a piece of motorcycle in the grass. I don't know why, but I stopped. Maybe to take it all in? I don't know." He shrugged and curled onto his side. "I'm sorry, because I know you don't just stay up at night for my sake- you helped as much as I did. But I found something…"

Hollis was silent as he reached into the pocket of his gym shorts, pulling out a thick quad of leather with a silver chain hanging from it- a wallet. _You have got to be kidding-_

"What the hell, Nathan?!" She snatched it from him quickly, her brown eyes forming a glare she had never directed at him before. "Do you have any idea about how much trouble I've been going through to see why they're keeping quiet about this? I drove to Lodi, Nathan. _Lodi_."

She was absolutely seething, practically ripping the wallet open without paying attention. The whole thing was a mess, crumpled pieces of paper with what Hollis assumed were prescription names and a few hundred dollars shoved in. The leather was old and well worn, her nose scrunching at the smell of cigarette smoke and oil. She pushed back the card slots, her anger quickly forgotten as she let out a whoop of accomplishment at the sight of an identification card. Her heart raced and relief swept through her entire body. Finally, _something_. The small card gleamed in the moonlight and she shifted it to the side, reading the name as quickly as she could in the unlit room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Hollis huffed, but accepted his apology with a push to his head. The boy released a laugh, happy to see his sister have some sort of reprieved this week. It has been selfish, holding onto the wallet. He wouldn't admit it, even to Hollis, but he knew finding out the identity of the man would only lead to knowing whether he had survived or not. Secretly, Nathan had been scanning the obituary pages on a regular basis, but not all of them had pictures and they rarely listed the cause of death, anyway. He knew, deep down, he would rather spend the rest of his life wondering if the man had survived than knowing he hadn't done enough to help save him.

"We _will_ be speaking about you smoking with Ted." Nathan groaned and shoved Hollis towards the edge of the bed as she fell into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Hollis hated hospitals. The only happy memory she could pull from the damn place was when Nathan was born. She had spent the night with grandpa Walsh (one of the first and handful of times she was allowed to; it was something that only happened when Dad was feeling especially desperate,) but they both spent most of that day up in the waiting room to hear about the news of her baby brother. She hadn't been happy, the five-year-old grumpy and pouting at the possibility of being replaced. Walsh had shut that down quick. "Biker's don't pout, Brat." Looking back now, Hollis couldn't imagine a life without Nathan in it, the idea of even trying to hurt too badly.

"Hi there, sweetheart. How can I help you?" The nurse was older, grey hair flowing into a red dye job. She looked approachable enough, even while seeming in a hurry.

"Uh… Yeah. My friend, he was in a motorcycle accident a week ago and uh… Well, he was shot. That's what caused the accident." She inhaled deeply, suddenly feeling very stupid and not at all prepared. "I've been really busy, so I haven't gotten the chance to come up and see him. I'm needing to know what room he's in."

"I'll see what I can do, hon." The nurse gave her a sad smile. "What's his last name?"

"It's," she paused, trying to rack her brain quickly as the identification practically burnt a hole through her back pocket. "Lowman-"

The woman's smile widened. "Why didn't you say so? He's-"

"I'll take her, Jeanie." The sound of clicking against the linoleum had Hollis' head turning behind her. The woman was tall, much taller than Hollis' 5'4" frame and the leather boots she had on only made her taller. The immediate feeling of intimidation crept in and every warning bell was signaling for her to turn and run. Surely this woman didn't work for the hospital? Her attire was entirely inappropriate and, if she was being honest, looked like something someone her age shouldn't necessarily be wearing.

The nurses smiled widened, "Thanks, sweetheart. They should be finishing up in his room, anyway."

The woman gave the nurse a quick, sugary smile before nodding her head in the direction behind her and stalking off. After a few moments of standing stunned, Hollis moved her small legs to catch up to the woman. Maybe she should just leave? That sounded like a smart option.

"How do you know him?" Hollis looked up from her feet, not entirely processing the question. "How do you know _Lowman_? You acted like you couldn't even remember his last name, so how do you know him? You a cop?"

A cop?

"Uh, no. Not a cop." She didn't explain further.

The woman turned quickly and Hollis had to catch herself before she face-planted into the woman's chest. Which, she couldn't help noticing, there was a plenty of. And a nasty looking scar.

"Who are you and how do you know him?" She took a step closer, her back bending slightly to match Hollis' small height and her voice lowering. "If you think for a minute I'm going to lead some strange bimbo to my family, you're wrong. Either tell me who you are and how you know him, or we're going to run into some issues. Not for me, of course. But for you, Blondie."

Hollis was at a loss for words. What was with the inquisition? The understanding that someone has tried to take the man's life was with her, but surely this woman didn't suspect she was a cop here to bother him while he was healing? And much less, why would she have trouble with the law, anyway? If they were here, they were here to do their job. She certainly wasn't a threat to him, or anyone else, for that matter. In fact, she was pretty sure this woman was willing to shove her patent leather boots right up Hollis' ass.

"My name's Hollis," she answered before she let herself decide if it was a good idea or not. "I was there when it happened. I… I just wanted to make sure he was alive. I haven't heard any news about him, but you telling that nurse you'd take me to his room was enough. Now that I know he's alive, that's all I needed. I didn't mean to intrude and I definitely don't want to bother him or anyone else. I'm sorry if you felt-"

"Hm." The woman turned again, curling her index finger. "Follow me. The name's Gemma. I'm sure Happy will be ecstatic that a blonde from the Lollipop Guild saved his life."


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for the long awaited publish. You guys are all awesome as hell and I couldn't ask for better readers. That being said, this chapter probably won't go how you all were hoping, but I don't want to rush things and this is a fill in chapter. I don't typically do "fill ins" because they're usually an excuse, but work with me guys. I gotta build you up. You guys rock. This chapter is only 683 words, but keep a look out on Saturday/Sunday for the fourth installment.

* * *

 _Well, I appreciate your feelings and I don't want to pass you by_

 _But I don't ask you about your business, don't ask me about mine_

Gemma had led her into a trap, that much was immediately clear as the elevator had begun to rise. It took a total of two floors of silence and boot tapping before the "basement" button was pushed and Hollis was immediately questioning if she could be trusted with making adult decisions in the future.

The older woman looked like a snake, all venom and ready to bite. Her long, jean clad legs uncrossed themselves gracefully as she rose to full height. The browns of her eyes were nearly indistinguishable in the elevator light and though Hollis would kick herself later for such a stupid thought, the woman looked purely demonic.

"So, _Hollis_." Gemma's words held as much venom as her eyes. "What curiosity are hoping to sate with this little visit?"

"I'm not hoping to sate anything, not really." The young woman decided to tread carefully. Weighing her options, Hollis began to process the information she had gained thus far. This woman could probably be considered slightly unhinged, they were alone in an elevator, and the man she was attempting to see was obviously very important to the older woman. Deciding quickly, Hollis determined that there was no need to become defensive yet.

"I have something I need to give Mister Lowman-"

"He's isn't interested in blondes." The lie was bad enough that even Gemma felt like flinching, but she knew well enough Happy wouldn't go for a prissy bitch like this. Sudden hard-on for a thug or not, Jailbait wouldn't last a minute. "He has plenty of what you're trying to give him."

A scoff escaped the young woman's pout, "I'm not here to find out what Mister Lowman is interested in and I'm definitely not offering him what you're assuming I am. I get it, okay? You don't trust me, I'm a stranger. I get it, Gemma. I… I saw what happened to him, okay? He was shot, there was a lot of blood, and even I know he's lucky to be alive. A lot of shit happens in this town, but I've never seen anything like that. Stranger be damned, I wanted to make sure he was okay."

Despite her inner-demon, Gemma felt a touch of softness at the girl's words that she worked quickly to shake away. Hollis appeared decently innocent and Gemma had given herself enough pats on the back to know she could generally trust her instincts. This girl didn't belong in their world, whether it was passing or permanently, and Gemma wasn't about ready to let a domino effect begin.

"I'm going to give you some advice," the older woman said while putting her hands on her hips. "Go home. Leave this hospital, go home, and get some rest. I don't know anything about you, Barbie, and I don't give a shit to. But I recognize vanilla when I see it. Take a nice nap, wake up in the morning wondering what errands you need to run, and don't worry about things that don't concern you. I'll save you the heartbreak, kid, because whatever you're expecting? You won't get it. I've met some mean sons' of bitches in my lifetime, Lowman's at the top of that list. Do yourself a favor and forget anything you've seen from the accident to your tiny ass walking out the hospital doors."

Gemma leaned around Hollis, swiftly pushing the '1' button. "Go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, here is the fourth installment of "Serenity." It's not my favorite, but I felt it was necessary to give you the opportunity to get to know Hollis a little more. I didn't want to dump all the information at once, but hopefully you readers can feel like you might know her a little more. Again, it's just not me to force a meeting or relationship, but I promise they will meet. Soon. Very, very soon.

In case you guys weren't aware (yeah, right,) my stories are not beta'd. Therefore, I do all the editing myself. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. I've always had an issue switching between past and present, no matter what I'm writing. So, I hope this wets your palate. Also, I've had issues publishing this chapter with the formatting I've done in Microsoft, so forgive me if page breaks do not show for the time being. (Which I'm becoming increasingly frustrated with. Are any of my fellow-writers having issues with this? Because it's to the point I'm debating on not updating on FF.)

* * *

 _Don't look, just keep your eyes peeled_

 _Thoughtless, trapped in my minefield_

 _Shotgun, never behind the wheel anymore_

 _Danger, monsters of smoke and mirror_

 _Slowly, can one so lost be found?_

Hollis had taken Gemma's advice. She wasn't so sure, replaying the whole situation over in her head as she all but ran down the hallway, that it could be considered "advice," but whatever it was? She took it. Maybe Gemma was right. Hollis' life wasn't anything extraordinary- she didn't want it to be. And whatever this biker was involved in? Hollis was willing to bet that it was illegal.

Keeping her head down, she watched her sneakers as they squeaked against the speckled laminate. Vanilla? Vanilla. That was the perfect, shitty word to describe Hollis and her life. She has been through some bad situations, but who the hell hadn't? And she wasn't for a second tricked into thinking that what she had been through could ever prepare for the secrets the identity of the thick, leather wallet was hiding.

Hitting a hard body, Hollis felt the air escape her lungs. Looking up quickly while soft spoken apologies left her mouth, she was greeted by the sight of leather and the sexiest grin she may have ever possibly witnessed.

"You okay, Darlin'?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay? I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Nah, you're fine. I think I can handle a beautiful woman running into me every now and then." He let out a deep chuckle as Hollis' face became alight with a rosy blush. "You always walk around hospitals like this? I'm not a big fan, myself, but if it means I get to see a sight for sore eyes…"

"Okay," Hollis mumbled. She could see where this was going. The leather he was wearing made him the opposite of what she would typically go for, a vest with multiple stitching holding badges to it, but that beautiful face… She had to mentally slap herself, he was obviously a charmer. That panty-dropping smile didn't come genuine; she wasn't that naive. "I'm sorry, truly. I hope I didn't hurt you, but I'm in a hurry. Sorry, again!"

"Darlin', I didn't get your na-" Hollis ignored the last words as she slipped quickly through the closing automatic doors of the hospital. Only when she was closer to her sedan did she let the tension release form her shoulders and the air she had been holding in her lungs escape. Vanilla.

* * *

It has been months since Hollis had tried to visit the hospital in hopes of returning the wallet back to its proper owner. At first she felt guilt, hoping the long list of pharmaceuticals weren't too important (and if she was being completely honest, her fingers itches to look up what they were prescribed for, but she knew that would only make her feel worse) and she refused to touch the money inside- it didn't belong to her and that just wasn't the type of person she was, even struggling.

After a few days of repeating the word, "Vanilla" in her mind, she decided it wasn't her fault.

She at least tried to return the wallet, right? And no, she hadn't outright come out and told Gemma she had something that belonged to Happy Lowman (because, yeah, she may have gotten back in his wallet and memorized his name when she couldn't sleep,) but the older woman has done everything to make Hollis to leave, short of physically picking her up and walking her out of the place. Therefore, this was Gemma's fault.

Throwing the damp dish towel down, she huffed in frustration. The damn thing had set in the same spot since she had looked at it last, a month and a half ago. Was he missing it? Sure, everything in it was replaceable, but that didn't mean he didn't need or want it back. It was times like this she wished she had the courage to tell Gemma where to stick it that day in the elevator and demand her to take Hollis to see the biker.

Even if it meant getting her ass kicked. Hey, Hollis knew her limitations. She was a pacifist.

"You feelin' okay, sis?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Hollis waved her hand in a totally-non-believable sort of way. "I'm good, just tired."

"Sure." Nate obviously didn't believe her, but he knew when to choose his battles. Hollis was good at talking emotions, if they weren't her own. And Noae was waiting for him outside, the annoying shrill of his horn honking on time every minute. "I'll probably stay at Noae's house tonight, okay? I'll have my cell on, but it'll be on silent during the movie, sooo…"

"I get it, Nate. I'm not going to bother you." She dug in the folds of her purse before pulling out two tens.

"Thanks, sis. You're the best!" After a quick kiss on her cheek over the counter top, Nate slammed the door behind him.

Hollis wasn't sure she would ever want kids when Nathan was officially an adult. A silly thought, she knew, considering she didn't even have a current boyfriend. There had been a few good ones, but it was practically impossible to juggle a full-time job, a 13-year-old boy, and a boyfriend. The last boyfriend she had had was when she was 18, her father had just passed away and she thought the paperwork to adopt Nathan would never end.

Christian had tried his hardest to understand, she knew that, but it was just too much work. The once care-free Hollis has become swamped, eventually dropping out high school to labor towards her GED while working 40 hours a week and attempting to give Nathan the best shot she could at a normal life. It wasn't going to work, they both knew that, and when they ran into each other in the grocery store or the movie store that Nathan and Hollis frequented, they still spoke like long-term friends.

She was thankful for Christian. He has been anything but a bad boyfriend, even if it hadn't lasted long. And the memories of being a normal teenager getting to date still made her smile. And now, at 23, Hollis had tried dating a few times. It wasn't impossible, but the choices seem slim in a place like Charming. So, she devoted her time into other things, like getting Nathan to graduate and picking up overtime when she could.

Pulling the drain plug waiting beneath slimy dish water, Hollis decided she was going to relax tonight. She has some left-over Cupcake Moscato that she was damn determined to enjoy and few television shows she swore to herself she would eventually catch up on. Nathan was out with one of his more mature friends (which was not saying much) and, for once, Hollis was going to try to not worry about anything.


	5. Chapter 5

I appreciate all of you leaving love and recommendations. This isn't a short story, and I wish I could say that I'm sorry Hollis hasn't met Happy yet, but I'm not. It's my story and I'm going to continue to write it the way I want to write it. _IF_ you don't like the plot or the direction I'm taking it and the time frame it's taking me, then I'm sorry, but ya' should move on down the road and read something else. (This is no way pertains to those kindly asking me for more, and sooner, so please do not be confused in that aspect. I love you guys; it makes me happy to know you want more!)

On that note, I do appreciate those of you that have been nothing but patient. I work anywhere from 50hrs+ a week, I write because I enjoy it and I'm hoping the rest of you enjoy reading what I write. I cannot and will not promise to be great with my timing. I know a lot of writers who are awesome about it, but unfortunately this is not how I make money and I have parents to help care for. I appreciate your patience, love, and support. You guys are cool as hell.

* * *

 _If you want to hang out, you've gotta take her out, cocaine_ _  
_ _If you want to get down, get down on the ground, cocaine_

It was nearly 2:30 in the morning when Hollis parked her sedan near the high, chain-link fence. In her drowsy state, she hadn't even cared to change out of her puppy-printed pajama pants and the baggy Zeppelin shirt that had seen better days, including less bleach stains and holes in the armpit.

It was closely fifteen minutes ago when she had awoken to the loud ringtone of her cellphone. Notifications lit up the screen, the first few had been from Nate, telling her of his safe arrival to Noae's after the movie, that it has been worth the eighty-fifty charge, another telling her that they were headed to bed. The last and current, a call from an unrecognizable number, one that had belonged to Gemma Morrow herself, telling her that her kid brother and his friend had snuck into a party at Teller-Morrow and Nathan obviously had more than he could handle.

"I don't know how you raise children, but I have two seventeen-year-old's tellin' me this number is responsible for them. So, unless you want me to kick your ass, you'll get down to Teller-Morrow and pick up your damn kids!"

Enraged didn't begin to breach the surface of emotions she was feeling.

Huffing a piece of hair from her nose, Hollis placed her sneaker-covered feet on the concrete, pushing herself out of her car. The place was packed, motorcycles lining near the front entrance of multiple lined garage doors. How the hell the place got away with being so loud and obnoxious was a mystery to her.

And God, did it smell. As soon as Hollis passed through the right side door leading towards the bar, she was sure the amount of weed in the air was enough to give her an immediate contact high. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to see over the taller women, most of which were half naked, the only parts of them truly covered being their feet with tall boots that looked incredibly intimating and a mile long.

Her body felt the physical vibration from the music as she tried to move as swiftly as she could through the large crowd. She was having trouble seeing through the bodies.

"Don't I know you?" She moved back, startled again by the sexiest grin she had ever witness. _Damn_. He was physically hard to look at, too beautiful. She suddenly became aware and immediately embarrassed by what she wearing. "You practically knocked me over, right?"

"I'm pretty sure you told me you were fine." She couldn't help sassing him, it was nearing 3 in the morning and she was missing sleep- easily her favorite pastime.

"Right, but you nearly broke my heart, runnin' away from me and all. You're not the politest person, huh? Good sense of style, though." He was mocking her, pinching two fingers to lightly pull at her pajama bottoms. Jax couldn't believe his luck when he saw the petite, platinum blonde woman from the hospital. He hadn't seen her before, but the chance meeting seemed like the first and only run-in he'd have with her, and now? Now she was standing in _his_ clubhouse, during a patch party, in pajamas.

She swatted at his hand quickly, "And you must think the world of yourself to touch someone with their permission."

He held his hands up in a surrendering position, "Just a joke, Darlin'-"

"Look, I'm not here to dress up. My brother is here, somewhere," she pointed towards the ground. "Drunk. He's seventeen. I'm not exactly freaking happy about being here right now, okay? So, can you point me in the direction of Gemma Morrow?"

"Seventeen, huh?" Is that seriously all he heard? "Worse things he could be doin' than enjoying a little beer."

"Worse? Than a drugged fueled party ran by a local motorcycle gang?"

"Enthusiasts," he corrected.

"What?" She stopped.

"We're motorcycle _enthusiasts_." The way he said it was matter-of-fact, but the mischievous glint in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. Already feeling like she had wasted enough time, she pushed through the crowd away from him and back towards the front door. "Wait!"

She practically sighed, choking back fresh air. Hollis had never been the type of person to fall into the party scene. Truly, she was never given the opportunity to, but if this is what partying meant, she wanted nothing to do with it.

"You're not going to find Gemma standing out her." Her messy ponytail did nothing to prevent his warm breath from assaulting the soft skin of her neck as he spoke over her shoulder.

"Seriously?" Hollis wasn't typically so angry, but God, was she tired and grumpy. Nathan had never done anything so irresponsible. Smoking weed at Todd's house was nothing compared to sneaking into a gang party with half naked women and, to her disgust, women openly performing sexual acts for the biker's in the corner. The wall showing an array of mugshots hadn't gone unnoticed by her.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we start again? I can help you find Gemma, no sweat." He held his hand out as a peace-offering. "My name's Jax."

Did she have a choice? Grumpily, and with a slight pout, Hollis placed her hand in Jax's after slight deliberation. His skin was rough, his fingers long, and the skin clean. His hands looked more like a musician than someone who worked on cars, and Hollis silently wondered if he worked here or just attended the parties.

"Hollis."

A sugary sweet smile crept across his beautiful, white teeth and Hollis couldn't help but feel like she had just given the Devil her name.

* * *

Just as many house guests found the lot more than accommodating. Jax had grabbed her by the arm, recommending that they would likely find Gemma in her office. The walk there had been nothing but a short few feet, and Hollis wasn't entirely sure who Jax was, but the crowd parted for him like the Red sea.

He lifted a tan hand, knocking on the door with two cracked knuckles. "Ma? You in there?"

Ma? As in mother? Hollis wanted to dig herself a hole right then and there. Did she have to run into the one person that Gemma was related to? The woman obviously despised her from the short pep-talk in the elevator and when she found it was Hollis that was (partially, at least half) responsible for the two drunken idiots, she wouldn't be surprised if Gemma shoved her foot straight up her ass.

Jax cracked the door open, pulling the small woman in behind him. Irritation was seeping from every pore of the older woman behind the desk, a lit cigarette resting in her right hand, elbows on the desk in front of her.

Nathan sat on a loveseat, a lazy smile across his face as Noae, appearing to be completely asleep, had his head resting on Nathan's shoulder. A tan, tall man stood beside the loveseat, arms folded over the other, shadowed by the poor light in the office.

"Well, no shit." The smirk on Gemma's face was enough to alight Hollis'. The pure look of contempt was anything but subtle. "If it isn't Vanilla. These two belong to you?"

"It's Hollis," she corrected. "And yeah, they're mine." She took the few short steps from the door over to the loveseat, crouching down so Nathan could easily focus on her. "Nath-"

"Holly! Sis!" He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her towards his chest. "Guys, this is my sister, Hollis! What are you doing here? Wait… You aren't supposed to know I'm here! Ssshhh-"

"Yeah, no shit." She said while untangling herself from his lanky arms. Resting one hand on his thigh to keep her balance, she snapped the other hand in front of his face to catch his attention. "I don't know how much you'll remember tomorrow, but you are sooo grounded, Nathan Walsh."

A masculine scoff came from the right of her, and in her anger, she lifted her eyes quickly to the man that had been standing grumpily in the corner. From this angle, she could make his features out slightly better than from by the door. The soft lamp-light did barely any service, but the man was obviously tan. Tan and very handsome. His head was shaved, tattoos lining his skin in multiple areas, all looking like dark shapes and blobs from her position. The slight stubble over a healing rash could be seen on his face. Hollis practically swallowed her tongue as she finally looked the man directly in the face. The two dark eyes staring at her with nothing but derision were identical to the license sitting in the wallet that didn't belong to her.

Unable to restrain her, "Happy Lowman?"


	6. Chapter 6

_I know the pieces fit 'cause I watched them fall away._

 _Mildewed and smoldering. Fundamental differing._

 _Pure intention juxtaposed will set two lovers souls in motion_

 _Disintegrating as it goes testing our communication_

 _The light that fueled our fire then has burned a hole between us so_

 _We cannot seem to reach an end, crippling our communication._

Her eyes followed his throat, taking in his Adam's apple, tracing the prominent lines of his jaw. Even the dim, yellow light radiating from the cocked lamp of Gemma's desk couldn't hide the purely intimidating features that made up Happy. His lips were full, but did nothing to take away from his masculinity. The natural lines of his face led to a properly proportioned nose and a set of cold, brown eyes.

Hollis immediately felt silly.

The only response she received was a slightly amused, mostly annoyed, raise of an eyebrow.

Gemma stood slowly, one hand resting on her hip, the other nursing a cigarette. Fleetingly, Hollis wondered if her feet ever got a break from the towering heels of her, of course, leather boots. A lot of leather at one party.

"You always in the habit of letting kids go to parties?"

"Ma!" Jax moved forward, resting a hand on the lower portion on Hollis' back. "Give it a break."

"You know, Gemma… I find it funny that I've had two conversations with you, not including the one in which you hung up on me, and yet you still find it appropriate and necessary to insult me." Hollis shook off Jax's hand, moving to grab Nathan. "It's really fucking funny to have someone in your position try to belittle me for a seventeen-year-old acting like a seventeen-year-old."

"Someone in my position? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The cigarette was snubbed quickly.

"Someone who hangs around bikers, obviously." Hollis immediately wished she could somehow rewind and just swallow the words. All things considering, Jax has been nothing but nice, if not overly friendly, with her since they had met. He had neither done nor said anything that should sway her opinion into thinking he was a bad guy. And yes, while it could not be considered an actual meeting, she wasn't right to assume Happy deserved to be shot. Her heart was heavy thinking of her grandpa and how many times women of the street would pull their children closer just at him passing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Jax scratched awkwardly at his neck as Happy let out a grunt. "Do I know you?"

His voice was raspy, and while it shouldn't have, it caught Hollis off guard. She didn't even know him, but somehow it suited him. "No," she mumbled. "I'm afraid not."

Nathan stumbled forward, towering over Hollis and resting his arms on her shoulder. "I'm going to be sick." Jax was the first one to move, hauling Nathan outside by under his arms. Probably a little rougher than necessary, but in the need to be hasty, he let Nathan fall in the grass. As soon as Nathan's hand catch himself, he began to retch.

This entire night could burn in hell, for all Hollis cared.

Grabbing Noae's jaw, she shook him gently. "Noae, hey." Snapping her fingers in his face, she watched as he croaked and opened his eyes. "You are in so much trouble…" He groaned again, beginning to let his head fall back, and Hollis moved quickly, pulling him forward.

Hollis choked on her breath as Happy overtook her space. Grabbing at Noae roughly, he stood the young man up, causing his neck to crack and eyes to open widely. "Stand up, kid."

Even drunk, Noae did as he was told, wobbling on unsteady legs. "Where are you parked?"

Hollis stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly open and unsure of the man in front of her. He was… Scary. And as childish and judgmental as it sounded, Hollis thought for a brief, embarrassed moment that he seemed to fit the description of one who would be shot at.

"By the fence," she muttered in a small voice. He looked at her impatiently and she realized, late, that he was waiting for her to lead the way. She always managed to make a fool out of herself, she thought spitefully.

She gave Gemma one last look, taking in the older woman's unimpressed expression, before moving out of the office door. Once outside, Hollis couldn't help but give Jax an amused smile as Nathan was clinging to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders and head resting against the other man's face. Despite the entire night, she began to laugh at the entirely uncomfortable position Jax was obviously in.

"Alright, Nathan," she said while pulling her brother away and forcing herself under one of his arms to help support his weight. Looking over her brother's arm, she attempted to appear friendly as met Happy's gaze. "I'm this way. Thank you, Jax, for your help."

He followed her silently and Hollis found it off-putting that even while hauling her brothers drunken friend, the large man avoided making any sound. Her footfalls erupted gravel and she stumbled over her own sneakers occasionally, Nathan's weight exhausting her. She thanked God silently once they reached her sedan.

"We'll put them in the back," she offered politely, maneuvering one of the doors open.

Being the closest, she pushed Nathan in, forcing him to slide to other end of the bench seat where he came to rest with his head 'thunking' against the window. Though it was mean, Hollis rejoiced slightly, thinking he deserved it. Crawling out backwards, she blushed as she bumped into Happy. Quickly moving out of his way, she watched as Happy forced Noae into the car, one arm supporting him and the other resting on top of his head to push him down.

The door slammed shut and she was at a loss for words. He stared at her, her appearance more noticeable in the streetlamp light, as she twisted her hands together.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember if he had ever so much as seen the girl before. She was young, younger than even someone of his morals would go for. The blonde hair matched the bill, but she proved she wasn't the type to hang around "bikers", as if the word itself was dirty to say, and he felt himself growing angry at the fact she somehow knew him.

"Thank you for all your help, Mister Lowman-"

 _Mister Lowman?_

"How do you know me?" His arms crossed, taking a step forward and forcing her to step further against her car. She was small, and he found himself looking down to make eye contact. Something she avoided.

"I don't, I just-"

"Little girl." The warning in his voice was loud enough. Hollis felt her heart skip a beat, both in fear and excited anticipation. The warning was there, unsaid but certainly not unnoticed. She wasn't sure if she felt exhilarated or humiliated.

"I have your wallet, at my home. I…" She hesitated. "I tried to get it back to you, I promise. I can swing it by tomorrow, or drop it off. I can mail it, whatever you want. It wasn't my intention to keep it or do anything to do."

Happy snarled, "I'll follow you home."

"What?" Hollis moved to follow him and he turned away. "No! I don't want you following me."

He grabbed her arm, opening the driver's side door, before unceremoniously pushing her in. "Drive." And she did.

* * *

Chapter six, everyone. Once again, I do not have an editor and sometimes it's difficult to spot/find errors in one's own work. If you guys see anything, feel free to point it out to me. I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty excited to unravel and form Happy and Hollis' relationship. It's going to be a rough one.


End file.
